If Only
by PnaI ChaI
Summary: When Sakura accidentally goes into the boys locker room instead of the girls, she gets more than she bargained for. Who knew that a silly mistake would take her through a whirwind of...sex?


Hello all! So...how long has it flippin been since by last update of absolutely anything? FOREVER!! And I know what most of you are thinking..

_"Why is she writing a new story when she can barely update her other one?"_

Well...there is a simple explanation to that....

I LOST INSPIRATION!!! I will update though...and hopefully get more motivation to keep my fans hoping for more and this is just for those who have been patient for me. Think of it as a late New Years present from me to you. NOW ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimor - I DONT OWN ANYTHING

_____________________________________________________

From the first time Sakura saw him she knew that she was already captivated by him. They were only in high school school but before she knew it her heart was taken away and it was his. She was on the cheerleading squad and he was on the basketball team. Her eyes couldn't be torn away from his dark hair and his built body running up and down the court while dribbling the ball up and down the court while sweat covered his body.

"Go ITACHI!!" Sakura yelled while she jumped up and down and waved her pom pom wildly in the air.

In her mind she knew he didn't know she existed. No one knew that she secretly crushed on him and he himeslf probably didn't know that they actually lived on the same block since they were little kids. She smiled inside when he took a shot and made it in. She watched the game intently and noticed a few mistakes the players made.

_He's dribbling too high._

What was her little secret? She was absolutely utterly obsessed with the sport of basketball since the day she knew how to hold the ball. The feeling of running up and down the courts and the smell of fresh rubber from the balls was absolute heaven to her. When she was little she was teased by the people in her class about her abilities stating that she was too manly. Since that time she made the constant effort to show absolutely no knowledge of the game. She made herself look to be girly so that she would fit in but now was senior year of high school and going on to college she wanted to go where no one knew her and she could play the sport she loved.

BEEEEEEEEEP

And that was the end of the game. Sakura jumped in surprise being suddenly torn away from her thoughts. She looked up at the score board showing that they did indeed win 60 to 65. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth because now she could relax and get out of these clothes and barely contained anything. Confetti was being thrown everywhere as she searched through the sea of people to find the one person she'd been eyeing the entire time. Yup. He wasn't there. Itachi Uchiha never seemed to stay for the celebrations of the wins he seemed to work so hard to get. Yet another sigh came and her shoulders relaxed with unsatisfactory.

_Mmmm...a long warm shower._

She'd been at practice the whole day and not once had a long enough break to freshen herself up before the game. Covered in sweat as well as the other girls, they didn't look cute at all. Having their hairs up in tight pony tails only tightened your face to make you look like you had major botox injected. Slowly but surely, making sure no one else was looking, she slipped away and headed towards the locker rooms where the showers awaited her. If she was lucky maybe she would even get one that actually had hot water.

(AN: I don't know about you, but in my locker rooms you were lucky to even have ONE shower that had hot water. TEEHEE)

The sound of the cheering slowly drifted away from Sakura's thoughts as step by step she got closer to her destination. The hallway was dark and poorly lit. Sakura had to squint her eyes in order to see where she was going. She opened the door with her eyes half open. It took all the energy she had to keep her awake.

She started stripping down. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and up and over her head it went. Her skirt went over her legs and Sakura took them off. In her bra and panties she walked over to her locker and opened it to put her clothes in. Her hands went behind her back to unstrap her bra when suddenly...she realized...

_This isn't my locker..._indeed. Big shoes and an over sized shirt lay where her jeans and flip flops should be. Her head snapped around the room. Then she heard it...running water. That's when it came to her! She was in the boys locker room, and the running water was coming from the showers...

She wasn't in there alone.

_Holy shit..._she panicked. Her heart was racing a million miles per she so blind that she couldn't even see the blue sign saying BOYS LOCKER ROOM on it? Obviously...yes.

"Man! That was a good game!" a boys voice came from the door. Sakura panicked. Her head was spinning and she ran to the nearest place that would cover her in her less than covered state, the showers. She almost tripped on the way, and it was a good thing that she didn't scream. She grabbed the curtain, opened it and closed it turning around so that her back was to the wall and her front was to the ugly blue worn down curtains.

_A warm hand._

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice said from behind her. Sakura almost screamed if not for the hand over her mouth.

"Stop struggling," he said. Her heart seemed calm enough to stop moving long enough for his hand to slowly move from her lips.

_That voice...I know that voice._

Sakura looked up and down at the curtain, as if it would help her think of where she had heard that voice from before. Her eyes widened.

_Oh-my-fucking-GOODNESS!!_

_­­­_Slowly Sakura turned around and came across a very naked, wet, sexy looking ITACHI. He stood above her so tall that she had to bend her neck in order to look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't talk." a command.

Sakura nodded her head obediently.

"Dude, what's with girl clothes near my locker?" a male voice sounded from the other side of the curtain.

"Is there a chick in here?!" another asked as they started rummaging around looking for Sakura.

_Shit, what have I gotten myself into? Why do these things always happen to me?!_Sakura looked at Itachi with a confused look. Her hair now soaked as well as her bra and underwear. What should she do? Should she just wait here, facing him? But oh damn did Itachi look so good.

"These are cheerleader clothes! Dude! There's a cheerleader in here!" a boy screamed in excitement.

"Do it! That would mean that there's a naked cheerleader somewhere roaming through the gym. Haha!" even though she heard the voices, Sakura just couldn't concentrate on them.

Sakura's eyes wondered down his body. He had a slight tan but a lean, muscular body. His arms were long, due to basketball. His stomach was...of course heavenly...right down to his...

Eyes widened.

"Like what you see?" a voice so low only Sakura heard it. She looked up to his charcoal eyes...was that...cockiness she was seeing?

"How dare y-" and his mouth was on hers. He grabbed her arms and slammed her back against the tile walls so that she was right below the shower head but he was the one getting all the water.

_She talks too much. _Itachi's mouth moved against hers in such a fluid motion. Her arms seemed like they were glued to her sides. It took her a couple of seconds before responding. His tongue licked the crease between her lips and she happily obliged. His hands found her hips and pulled them towards him so that she grounded against him. She moaned a quiet moan so that the rest of the guys couldn't hear. Her arms slowly wound themselves around his neck while his hands went behind her thighs and pulled her up so that she had no choice but to straddle him.

"Make sure to lock up!" a masculine voice screamed out as the door shut in a quiet clicking sound. Itachi and Sakura broke apart and looked at each others eyes. Looks of lust and confusion were exchanged and it felt awkward to be straddling Itachi Uchiha, but he didn't let her down yet, and her arms were still around his neck. Their lips were merely centimeters away from each other. Her bangs softly swept his forehead as she felt his slipper skin beneath her fingers.

The grip around her thighs slowly loosened as he let her down and her arms found themselves once again to her side. Sakura couldn't help but continue to breathe hard, she noticed that Itachi's chest was also going in and out. Her eyes looked to the ground, to his...

_He's...hard._Her head shot up to look him in the eyes with her mouth wide open. Itachi's hand came up beside her head to turn the shower off. His other hand came up to cage her between him and the shower wall behind her.

"Keep your mouth shut about this," Itachi gave her one last look in the eye before opening the shower curtain and walked over to his locker. Sakura stood still as a statue as she watched him put on his boxers and clothes. He didn't as much as look behind to see if she was still there when he walked out of the locker room. She let out a breathe she didn't notice she was holding and walked out of the shower as well. She walked over to where she was changing, and sure enough, the boys took her clothes.

_A bunch of immature little bastards..._

She looked around. _Itachi's locker's still open._ Lips turned into a smirk as she inched toward the opened locker. A white shirt and a pair of shorts were hanging and she decided that he wouldn't mind if she borrowed these. Would he? _The girl's locker room is probably locked up by now..._ her thoughts raced through her mind. It was too late though as the shirt went over her head and the shorts slid up her long, creamy legs. She smiled and walked away from the locker room with one last glance to the shower.

"Ha," a simple laugh excaped her lips. _Wait a minute...who does he think he is? Sure, he may be hot and stuff, but does he really think he could just kiss a girl so passionately and then ask the girl to totally forget about it? NO WAY!!_

_____________________________________________________

So there you go...the prelude to the up and coming new series. R&R PLEASE!! and give me any ideas and stuff that you want to see in the story. that would be AWESOME!

THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
